The Key To Life
by Amy Spirit
Summary: Jazz dies, and the testimony clarifies it was suicide, but what happens, when danny finds out, her death leads to the key.
1. A Sweet Melody Ceased

Copyright: I do not own Danny phantom

Chapter 1: **A Sweet Melody Ceased**

**The wind picked up again as my hair blew in front of my eyes. Leaves rustled in the trees and the sun shone brightly. I cupped a hand over my eye to block the rays out of my eyes. I shoved my hands into my pockets and continued walking, hanging my head low. My hair brushed in front of my eyes and shaded them from the bright, hot sun. It seemed like any other day, all though it felt far from it. The leaves fell from the trees and danced in the wind. Summer had gone by so fast, and I was hoping it hadn't. I will still coping with the loss of my sister, but I was doing much better now. I sighed with regret. **

'**Why did this happen? Why now?' I asked myself. Although I knew I couldn't answer it. I felt something in my pocket. I pulled my hand out of my pocket and held it in my hand. I recognized it as the small music box I inherited from my sisters will. Probably her most treasured item. I traced my fingers along the velvet covering of the box. With cold, brittle hands, I opened the small box as a melody poured out of it. The sweet song put my mind at ease. I closed my eyes and listened to the soft, calming tune. With one hand, I closed the box and instantly the melody ceased. I held it tight in my hand, never wanting to let go of it. I gently placed it down in my pocket and put my hand in as well, tracing back over the velvet cover as I walked. As soon as I got to the exit iron gates of the park, I could see the school across the street. The bell rang and riveted out of the walls, to my ears. I took a deep breath and let it out, tracing over the box with my fingers and grasping onto my backpack sleeve with my other hand. I walked slowly over to the school. I grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. I was greeted with many staring eyes, at that moment, I could hear a lot of people whispering, what I assumed, about me. I grasped onto the box with my hand. I hugged my jacket tightly around me and began to walk down the hall, hearing my name being whispered to someone else with every turn. I finally got to my classroom. I clasped my hand on the knob, and opened the door. Everyone in the class stared at me as I sat down in my seat. My teacher, Mrs. Serene, walked over to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder.**

"**I'm sorry about what happened." She said solemnly. I could feel tension growing. I clenched my hands into fists and shrugged my shoulder to shake her hand off. I couldn't take it anymore. **

"**No! Don't be sorry! You didn't know her! No one knew her! But I did and I don't need your pity! Just leave me alone!" I shouted with frustration. The room became quiet as every ones eyes glued on me in fear and confusion. I breathed heavily. My own breathing was the only thing I could hear in the room, others were too shocked, or too scared to breathe. I traced my eyes over all the faces just looking at me with awe. I grabbed the handle of my backpack as I quickly slung it onto my back. I quickly ran out of the room out into the halls. The door behind me closed with a small thud. I panted and pressed my back against the cold wall. I slid down to the tiled floor as I buried my head in my hands. I couldn't help but sob a little as I tried to stop the tears from moving out of my eyes. A couple tears trickled down my cold pale face. I could hear some steps down the hall as they came closer and soon stood next to me. I looked up to see A black haired, pale girl, who wore a black tube top with a small violet oval on it, two black bracelets, knee high purple socks, a black plaid skirt and long black combat boots. Next to her, I saw an African-American wearing a red beret, a yellow long sleeved shirt, green cargo pants, and brown boots. **

"**Danny, are you ok?" Sam asked with compassion. I looked down at the ground.**

"**Of course I'm not, don't you remember what happened to Jazz?" I said in a soft whisper **

"**Of course we do. But I don't understand why she did that to herself. She was always happy, or so I always assumed." Tucker said, almost asking me.**

"**I don't understand it either. Why would she commit suicide? It just doesn't make any sense." I said, wiping away my tears. Sam reached down her hand and I grabbed it as she helped me to my feet. **

"**Maybe you should go home, you could use the rest." Sam said as she gently laid her hand on my shoulder. **

"**I guess, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I answered back.**

"**Ok. Bye Danny." Tucker answered back to me as I started down the hall.**

"**See ya." I said to them before I disappeared out the front door. I stood outside the building for a couple minutes, letting the breeze whip my hair. My bright blue eyes glimmered as the sun shown over them. I shoved my hands into my pocket and pulled out the small music box. I walked down the sidewalk as I clutched onto the small velvet box. I walked into the park and sat down on the chestnut, wooden bench. I laid my arm across the rough wooden backside. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the warm sun caress my skin. I could hear the distant chirping of birds in the far distance. A shadow crept over the area as I opened my eyes. The clouds drifted in front of the sun as the shadow covered all I could see. I pushed myself to my feet and continued walking as I passed the fountain in the middle of the park. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small bronze penny. I traced over the numbed carved in it with my finger as I flicked it into the fountain with a small splash. The penny floated to the bottom of the water and joined the others that already resided there. I turned away and started out of the park. I walked along the sidewalk as I soon came to my house around the street corner. I could see the ambulance was still there from earlier today. I saw two men carry out a stretcher with blanket spread across the body on top of it. I bit my lower lip as I saw an arm dangling off the side of the stretcher. I closed my eyes as they laid it in the back of the ambulance. Soon enough the paramedics all packed up and drove away with the siren ricocheting in my ears. I opened my eyes to an empty street as I could hear the siren thriving in the far distance. I sighed and rubbed the tears away from my eyes. I paced myself over to the front door. As I drew nearer I could heard sobbing inside, I pressed my ear against the door to recognize it as my mom. I frowned with intensity. I turned away from the door and looked out at the surroundings. **

"**I'm going ghost" I said quietly to myself as an azure ring appeared at my waist. The lines split into two, as one traveled up my body, and the other down, changing my red and white t-shirt and blue wrinkled jeans, to a skin tight, black and white spandex suit. My hair distorted from my raven black to pasty white. My dazzling cerulean eyes, changed to radiant emerald. I clenched my gloved white hands into fists. An ashen insignia that looked much like a black P surrounded by an ashy D was shown on my torso. I levitated off the ground as my legs formed together and created a faded black spectral tail.**

'**Maybe I just need a little alone time.' I thought to myself as I drifted away from the residence that drew back so many excruciating memories. My hair lightly brushed in front of my face. I gazed below as I passed many memorable places that once gave me happiness. I weakly smiled at the many good memories I still had buried in my sub-conscious. Jazz was always so kind to me. Always so thoughtful and caring, and yet I look back at myself, and wish I could have been as well. Through all the times I pushed her away, trying to find myself, she was always there waiting. She never yelled, or lost her patience with me. Not once. I wish I could just have another chance. Just one. I remember the moment that crushed my life.**

**FLASHBACK**

**The sun was high in the sky. Heat caressed my skin, as I walked along the sidewalk. I turned the corner of the street, and stood there stunned. Police cars were swarmed around my front lawn. Barricading tape was stretched across the area. I dropped my backpack and ran to the crowd that was slowly forming around. I pushed my way through as I noticed the door was broken open. I jumped over the police tape and ran for my door. I almost reached it, when someone grabbed my arm.**

"**Sorry, but your not allowed in there." The policeman said to me in a calm manner. I struggled to get free from his grasp.**

"**Let me go! This is my house!" I forcefully pulled my arm from his clutch and dashed through the door, but I suddenly froze, with fright, and confusion. The bloody scene that lay before me seemed too much for me to bear. I could feel tears swell up in my eyes as I took a few steps further, trying to convince myself that none of this was real. I knelt down before her wounded body, lying before me. Her wrists were slit as blood flowed gently out. Her sleeves were ripped, and stained. Although most people say the dead look peaceful, she did not. Something didn't feel right…**

**A WEEK AFTER THE DEATH**

**The verdict had been confirmed that it was suicide. But I still felt troubled about something. It didn't make any sense. She was a happy, cheerful girl. She had no reason to be depressed, let alone kill herself. I couldn't get the image out of my head. It seemed to be plastered into my memory. But, there was something missing. It didn't add up. 'Why would she do it? There was no reason for her to.' I continued to reflect. There was something more that I wasn't seeing. Something more…**

**END FLASHBACK**

**My eyes returned to the scenery that surrounded me. The sky was in overcast and the ground below me was dark. The wind picked up, as I gently placed my feet back on the ground. An azure line appeared around my waist once again, as I gradually altered back to my regular form. I rested one of the benches around the park fountain. I sighed and closed my eyes as I laid my head back. The soothing sound of water streaming was copious in my ears. I began to go over the peculiar suicide in my mind. The days before, the scenery, and the reason. I could think of them all, but one.**

'**What was the reason? Why did she do it?' This question kept leaving me baffled. I skimmed through the days before in my memory. Jazz had said something about this new guy in her class. I shot open my eyes at the possibility of this coincidence. **

'**Maybe I should go see this guy.' I thought in my mind, as I instantly jumped to my feet, and dashed in the direction of the school.**

**I stood outside the school doors, as the school bells suddenly rang. I could already hear the kids inside, walking out of their classrooms. The doors opened as many people began to walk out. I stood aside, and looked for the description of the boy, Jazz had told me, before. Black hair, piercing green eyes, a scar on his shoulder. I searched through the crowd, and almost suddenly, my eyes landed on a scar. I looked at the person, as he seemed to match the description perfectly. I walked calmly over, trying not to distract any attention to me. I tapped him on the shoulder, as he turned to me, in awe.**

"**Uh, Hi. I'm Jazz's brother." I spoke to him, as he just kind of stared at me. **

"**Ah, Jazz, I remember her. Nice to meet you." He said to me, as he shook my hand as a 'hello'. **

'**He doesn't seem suspicious, but I should keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary.' **

"**I heard about the unfortunate accident. I'm sorry." He said to me sincerely. But something in his voice sounded cold. Maybe It was just my imagination, but something didn't seem right about him.**

"**That's…ok." I replied.**

"**I have to go, but I hope to see you around sometime." He said to me, and I could swear, I saw his eyes flash an eerie green as he walked away. I stood there bewildered. Without another thought, I walked away.**

**THAT NIGHT**

**I laid on my bed, just staring at the ceiling, as If trying to find some sort of a pattern in it. I couldn't accept the truth of it all. These last few days have been so strange, and I couldn't explain abnormal description in the matter. I sighed as I turned my head on my pillow, pulling the covers over my body, and closing my eyes. At that moment, I heard a creak, from…right next to me. I shot up and turned as someone in a black mask, stood there, leaning over me. He held a dagger in his right hand, covered in blood. I moved out of the way instantly as he swung it right over my head. I fell off the bed, as he jumped over me, to the other side. I turned and rolled out of the way, as he stabbed the floor, in which I was just laying. I got to my feet quickly, as I dodged another attack. A cerulean ring traced over my body, as it transformed me. I stood there in my fighting position, while my hands glowed green with ectoplasmic energy. He jumped onto the window ledge, with incredible speed, and agility. Almost, not human. Before he disappeared out the window, into the night…I saw the scar, on his right arm…**


	2. Alternate Reality

Copyright: I do not own Danny Phantom

Chapter 2: Disbelief

THE NEXT MORNING

I couldn't sleep last night, after what happened. It finally makes sense, she didn't kill herself, she was killed. 'But why? Why did he kill her?'

She was no threat to anyone. I approached the school, clasping onto my backpack sleeve. Someone tapped my shoulder, as I turned to see Sam and Tucker.

"You ok?" Tucker asked at my fright-stricken face.

"No, I'm not. Look, I have to tell you guys something…"

We sat on the bleachers by the track field as I explained everything. They looked at me, kind of confused.

"Danny, are you sure? I mean…sometimes when someone loses someone, they create these things in their mind, to escape the truth." Sam said to me, as I sat, shocked. My own friends didn't believe me.

"I didn't make it up! It happened! Doesn't it make sense? She didn't kill herself!" I almost yelled in frustration with them.

"I…I just don't think it that realistic. I mean, she died, and you have to move on it. It's that simple." She said to me, with compassion, as she laid a hand on my shoulder.

'She didn't believe me.' I shook her hand off and turned to Tucker. "Tucker! You believe me, right?" He looked at his feet, signaling, he didn't. 'This can't be happening.' I thought as I looked back and forth between them, hoping this is some kind of a sick joke.

"Maybe you should…see a psychiatrist." Sam said to me with worry. "I'm not crazy! Why won't you believe me!" I screamed, but I didn't need an answer. I got up and ran, across the bleachers and down to the tracks. I ran out of the school yard to the front of the school. But I didn't stop, I kept running, just running, down the street, along the sidewalk.

'They didn't believe me. My own friends.' I kept thinking, and the thought kept me running, and kept increasing my speed. I wouldn't stop. I just kept running, and soon after I had reached my house, I stopped, and catch my breath, almost falling over from exhaustion. I threw open the doors of my house, and darted in. I sprinted up the stairs, stumbling a little on my way, but not stopping, not even for a breath. I finally made it to my room and slammed the door behind me, making a huge collision slam. I leaned my back up against my door and breathed heavily, catching my breath, and letting it all sink in.

'They didn't believe me.' I thought is disguised.

'After all we've been through…' I cut off at the end. I slid my back down the door until I sat on the ground, leaning up against the hard wooden door for support. I buried my face in my hands, and just let it all out. Everything I had been holding in. My life had stopped when Jazz died, and now…it just shattered. My body shook with fear.

'What would become of me? Was I really going mad? No! I couldn't think like that. I can't show any weakness to this.' I stumbled to my feet and supported my balance against the door. I clenched my fist together.

"I'm going to find him, and show no mercy…" I glanced over at my window, and leaned my head out, at the ledge. I looked at the branch next to my window, as I saw some kind of green glowing liquid, but only a platter. I narrowed my eyes.

"Ghost blood." I assumed to the liquid I had once seen from my body. I looked up at the morning sky.

"He's going to strike again. Whatever he's after…he's not going to get." The sky seemed to turn to night quickly, while I waited for him to appear, but this time…I would be ready.


	3. Blood Stained Blade

**Copyright**: I do not own Danny Phantom

**Chapter 3: A Different Kind of Duet**

THAT NIGHT

My patience was growing thin. I waited there in my ghost form, ready to attack, as soon as he arrived. My hand were glowing an intense emerald radiance. My expression hardened, showing no ounce of humanity in my expression. My eyes were blazing with anger, and rage. I would have my revenge, no matter what it took. At that moment I heard a twig snap. I turned sharply to the window. But something was wrong….the window was opened now. I froze as I heard something behind me.

"Long time, no see." Someone said behind me. I ducked my head, just as a blade swung over it. I turned around, to be face to face with him. My eyes flared up with anger.

"What a coincidence, I was just thinking about you. Least about your death." I said, almost screaming. I aimed my hands straight at him, as they erupted into a mass of green ectoplasmic energy. I fired it right at him, but his lightning fast reflexes, allowed him to move so fast, I couldn't even see him.

"Never look forward, when you should look back…" He said to behind me. I tried to dodge out of the way, but he skimmed a part of my arm with his dagger. I screamed in agony, as I fell to my knees, clutching my arm as my glowing jade blood seeped onto my hand. I looked at him as he landed on the ground right in front of me. I still remember that sick, twisted smirk on his face. How I just wanted to smack it off him. He approached me slowly. He kneeled down to me, but I had no energy to move. I felt a sting in my arm, flowing through my body.

"What did you do to me!" I yelled at him. He laughed at my incompetence.

"Foolish ghost. My blade does more than just cut, it sends a paralyzing disease through your body. Though it may only be temporary…temporary is all, I'll ever need." He held the dagger to my throat, as I suspected him to finish me with no hesitation. I tried to go intangible, but the disease, was already taking its toll. All I could do, was watch, and wait. I closed my eyes tight, waiting for the light to come…but it never did. I opened my eyes, as he still held the dagger to my neck, but wasn't making the action.

"Now, where is it?" He asked me, still with a harsh voice.

"Where's what!" I screamed, rather than asked.

"You know what I'm talking about…the music box." I stared at him in bafflement.

"M…Music box?" I asked him, believing that I had heard him wrong because of my injured condition.

"You heard me!" He screamed at me. "The music box, now! And I may spare your pathetic life." He said to me in such disgust, in made my stomach turn.

"What would you want with a music box?" I asked him, hoping he would spare my life a little longer, so I may know the reason, for which he has cost Jazz's life.

"Don't play dumb, no more talk, the music box." He said to me, moving the blade closer to my slender neck.

"I don't have it." I said to him, praying he would believe my lie.

"do you really think you could fool me!" he roared as he pressed the sharp blade against my neck. I could feel the sharpness of the knife as he pressed it against harder. One swift motion and it would cut through me like tissue paper. I choked with fear. I could feel my blood starting to circulate again. I could move my hand an inch, but then I realized.

'As long as I can buy myself some time, This stuff will wear off soon. He wouldn't kill me until he gets the music box. And I'm the only one that would that knows where it is. There would be no use to kill me yet.' I looked up at his rage filled eyes. "How is it of so much value to you?" I asked.

"Pitiful human. Knows absolutely nothing. Where is it?" he said to me, in a bit softer tone now.

'He won't kill me if I don't tell him. He'll keep threatening me till I tell him, then I will be obsolete.' I could now feel my energy returning through my veins. I clenched my hand into a firm fist. Him being off guard, I threw my ecto energy blast, sending him flying against a wall. I swiped his dagger from him. I held him up against the wall as my hand glowed furiously. I held my hand to his face, with no mercy written on my face. "You'll tell me everything you know about this." He looked at me with shock, seeing as the tables turned on him.


End file.
